1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hydroelectric installations.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
For a long time, hydroelectric installations have been known which, on the one hand, form units for the production of electric energy under the effect of water chutes and, on the other hand, form units for pumping water under the effect of electric motors.
Furthermore, mixed hydroelectric installations are proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,599 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,268 discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,599 describes a hydraulic installation making it possible to run water from a high reservoir to a low reservoir and vice versa. This installation includes a main pipe which has two portions one of which is connected to the high reservoir and the other is connected to the low reservoir and between which are provided, via two branching deflectors, two ducts mounted in parallel and connected to one another via a secondary duct. On this secondary duct is installed a hydraulic member connected rotatably to an electric member.
In a first closed position of the deflectors, the water can travel from the high reservoir to the low reservoir while passing through the hydraulic member in one direction, this hydraulic member forming a turbine for driving the electric member which forms an electric generator. This first position of the deflectors is adopted when there are needs for electric energy on an electricity power supply, for example during a period of high demand from the users.
In a second closed position of the deflectors, the water can travel from the low reservoir to the high reservoir while passing through the hydraulic member in the same direction as before, this hydraulic member then forming a pump actuated by the electric member which then forms an electric motor. This second position of the deflectors is adopted when the main electricity supply can be a supplier of electric energy, for example in a period of low demand from the users.
When the deflectors are in the open position, the water travels directly from the high reservoir to the low reservoir through parallel ducts, without passing through the hydraulic member. This open position of the deflectors may be adopted for reasons of spillage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,268 describes a hydraulic installation which includes, installed on a single pipe for direct connection from a high reservoir to a low reservoir, a hydraulic member connected to an electric member. In the direction of circulation of the water from the high reservoir to the low reservoir, the hydraulic member forms a turbine for driving the synchronous electric member which forms a synchronous generator. In the other direction of circulation of the water from the low reservoir to the high reservoir, the hydraulic member forms a pump driven by the electric member which forms a synchronous motor. An electric circuit makes it possible to maintain a constant rotation speed of the common shaft of the hydraulic member and of the electric member, in turbine mode acting on a valve and in pump mode acting on the frequency of an inverter.